


Come to sleep

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: - You’re still awake -, he says, looking at Fjord.- I am -, the half-orc says, but he sounds so tired.- You should sleep -, Caleb suggests then.





	Come to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I had this small idea about this brief moment between these two and I wanted to write something about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Caleb didn’t really mean to raise his eyes from the book he’s been reading, but just for a moment they flicker from the pages full of new spells that he really can’t wait to try out and he notices something, or better, someone.

It shouldn’t really come as a surprise, since they’re sharing a room – Nott insisted that she wanted to try this pyjama party Jester has suggested, whatever that is, and Caleb had agreed to let her stay with the tiefling – but he sees Fjord in his – their – bed.

 

It’s a bit cheesy, but since it doesn’t happen often for them to share a room, they’ve put their singular beds side by side so that they could spend the night sleeping together, as in literally sleeping together, or at least that was the plan.

They hadn’t expected that Caleb would find a very rare spells book at the local market, so the wizard is spending the night reading, sitting on the ground, near the fireplace.

It’s not like he had planned to stay up all night, but he was so focused on the book that he hasn’t realised how much time has passed.

 

\- You’re still awake -, he says, looking at Fjord.

He’s lying on the bed and he seems to be looking at him and, somehow, is still awake, even though he doesn’t look good.

Caleb can spot the white of the bandages poking from under his shirt; they’ve gotten attacked and Fjord took a couple of arrows to his side, but luckily it wasn’t anything too bad. He still needs to rest though.

 

\- I am -, the half-orc says, but he sounds so tired.

\- You should sleep -, Caleb suggests then.

He might not be that good at taking care of other people, but he knows Fjord needs to rest, and he won’t have any if he spends the rest of the night staring at him reading.

 

Fjord smiles at him and, despite how awful he looks, he still manage to melt Caleb’s heart with that.

\- If I go to sleep, you’ll spend all night reading -, he says, his voice even lower than usual from the sleepiness.

\- I didn’t get hit by anything this time, so it’s not a problem -, Caleb retorts.

Yeah it’s strange and he knows that; usually he’s always the first one to go down during a fight. He’s not a great fighter, at all.

\- But you need to rest too -.

 

Caleb knows that tone: Fjord won’t accept any kind of objection from him.

They could spend the rest of the night bickering and he still won’t change his mind, no matter how good Caleb’s arguments could be.

For being someone so calm and polite, Fjord can be really commanding sometimes.

 

At this point there’s only one thing Caleb can do.

 

After making sure he’ll remember where he left, Caleb closes his book – without holding a sigh though – and he looks at Fjord again.

\- And if I stop reading and come join you? -, he asks.

\- Then I’d be asleep like an angel -, Fjord replies and he smiles, the little shit.

 

Caleb’s not really angry at him. Actually, it’s nice having someone willing to look after him, and also let’s admit it, he could use a couple more hours of sleep.

 

He gets up – feeling a little wobbly on his legs for a moment – then he leaves the book with his other stuff.

He turns to the bed and he walks up to it. Due to the light of the fireplace he can still see Fjord, who’s looking back at him, extending one arm towards the other.

\- Come here -, he mutters, and Caleb can’t help but to obey.

 

He falls into Fjord’s embrace, careful not to move him too much – not that he really could, scrawny like he is – since Jester has basically threatened him into not lying on his wounded side when she was healing him.

\- How are you doing? -, he asks then once he’s gotten comfortable enough on the mattress.

\- I can’t feel my right arm anymore -, Fjord replies, then he jokes, - I think tomorrow you’ll have to amputate it -.

Caleb chuckles.

\- Well, let’s hope it won’t come to that -, he says and it almost feels weird how soft his voice his, but he can’t help it when he’s with Fjord.

 

\- Sleep now, Caleb -, the half-orc says.

\- Like you’re the one to talk -, the wizard replies, but he’s already closing his eyes, snuggling even closer to Fjord.

He feels the other’s arm hug his waist and like that they’ve found the perfect position.

 

Sleep comes very soon in that peaceful environment.


End file.
